Naruto: Warrior of Kami
by Gideon Wyeth
Summary: La noche que Naruto es expulsado del orfanato da lugar a una serie de acontecimientos que culminan con su muerte. Kami-sama lo recibe en el cielo, donde le da una segunda oportunidad para demostrar al mundo lo que un verdadero guerrero es capaz de hacer. Con un nuevo objetivo en mente, Naruto Uzumaki aspira a convertirse en lo que siempre mereció ser: un Dios. God-like Naruto. OC.


Nota del autor: Bienvenidos otra vez a la que se trata de mi segunda historia, una que hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de escribir. Espero que les guste más que lo que a mi me gustó escribirla.

Sepan perdonar cualquier error o incoherencia que degrade el nivel del fic. Me concentré más en la trama que en las descripciones, pero espero que les guste esta introducción que marca el comienzo de lo que yo pienso será una buena historia.

Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva, o recomendación es bienvenida. Me pueden mandar un PM o dejar un review acá. Prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más entretenidos, este sirve de intro nada más.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Lo que sí es mío es la trama de este fic, los personajes originales y demás que no sean propios del cannon.

* * *

 **Capítulo Ichi : Ascención**

* * *

—¡...Y si te vuelvo a ver por aquí yo mismo te degollaré demonio!

—P-Pero...

 **¡SLAM!**

La puerta del negocio se cerró de golpe, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que el pobre niño de 5 años parado enfrente de la puerta trasera del almacén general hubiese querido decir. Un muy desafortunado joven que hacía menos de una hora había sido expulsado del orfanato donde vivía sin razón alguna, o al menos donde tenía un cuarto con una cama, comida e incluso un techo y cuatro paredes que lo protegían de la ira de los ciudadanos — e incluso la de algunos shinobis que se comportaban aún peor que los habitantes de Konoha cada vez que el pequeño se aventuraba por las calles de la aldea.

Naruto Uzumaki, cabizbajo y hambriento, se alejó del área por temor a que el dueño del almacén volviera para darle una paliza por husmear en su tienda. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el frío pavimento levemente iluminado por las lámparas amarillentas que colgaban a cada lado de la calle, y su mente trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el recuerdo del último almuerzo que había tenido al mediodía en el orfanato.

El pequeño huérfano se adentró en las calles principales de la aldea, sin rumbo alguno. El Sandaime no se encontraba en Konoha debido a una misión diplomática, así que no tenía sentido encaminarse a la torre Hokage; nadie, ni siquiera los pocos anbus que de vez en cuando lo escoltaban, estaba ahí para defenderlo, para responder a sus necesidades. Cierto, el orfanato podía haber sido un verdadero infierno, pero al menos ahí dentro tenía su hogar.

Sólo y sin familia o alguien que se hiciera cargo de él, lo único que podía hacer Naruto era sobrevivir hasta que Jiji volviera. Eso incluía, además, ignorar las miradas de odio que la mayoría de los transeúntes enviaba en su dirección.

—Ey, Shinji, mira. Es "él".

De repente, tres encapuchados que se ocultaban en un rincón sin luz de la calle comenzaron a seguir los pasos del pequeño, haciendo poco y ningún esfuerzo para que sus presencias permanecieran ocultas a los demás. El chico mantuvo su perfil hacia delante, pero lentamente sus ojos comenzaban a elevarse y girar hacia un costado, en un disimulado esfuerzo por tratar de vislumbrar a quien quiera que estuviese detrás suyo.

—¿Oh? ¿El demonio, fuera a esta hora?

—Sí... deben haberlo echado del orfanato. Pobre, pobre demonio —una tercera voz dijo con un tono bastante malicioso que le puso los pelos de punta al Uzumaki—. Pero nosotros, como buenos chuunin, deberíamos hacer algo para remediar este asunto. ¿No lo creen muchachos?

Los otros dos soltaron leves gruñidos de complacencia, para luego desenfundar un kunai cada uno. Las armas, las cuales podría haber infundado el pánico en los presentes tratándose de otro caso, sólo provocaron sonrisas en aquellos que se percataron de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Naruto, comprendiendo la situación en la que se había metido sin querer, inmediatamente se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante, tratando de ganar la mayor aceleración posible en aquel instante en el que sus perseguidores se disponían a cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Aprovechando el momentum, el chico hizo uso de su pequeño pero ligero cuerpo para esquivar a un aldeano que trataba de cerrarle el paso y continuó en línea recta, pensando que si se alejaba del área principal y se dirigía a la Torre, los anbus del jiji podrían intervenir a su favor.

Sin embargo, los que iban detrás suyo no eran simples habitantes de Konoha y pronto el propio Uzumaki comenzó a sentir la desesperación de aquel que es capaz de percibir el aliento de sus enemigos en su nuca. La distancia que los separaba era prácticamente nula, y por más que Naruto trataba de dejarlos atrás, su agotamiento rápidamente comenzaba a ralentizar sus movimientos.

—¡Jajaja, eso es! ¡Sigue corriendo demonio! ¡Esto sólo hace que las cosas sean más divertidas!

Un kunai pasó rozando el rostro del pequeño, provocando que un poco de sangre descendiera de la mejilla izquierda. Presa del pánico, el Uzumaki recobró un poco de su energía y comenzó a correr en zig zag, atravesando callejuelas que cada vez más iban alejándose de los sitios más poblados de Konoha. Sus piernas lo llevaron a un callejón sin salida, con un enorme muro que bloqueaba el camino a seguir.

Para un shinobi bien entrenado, escalar tal obstáculo no hubiera representado problema alguno. Pero para un niño de 5 años sin entrenamiento ninja formal, corriendo por su vida y extenuado aquello era —simplemente— imposible. Sin embargo, al darse media vuelta para enfrentar a los tres shinobis, el pequeño casi sonrió al percatarse de que no se encontraban allí, bloqueando la entrada al callejón.

Naruto continuó jadeando mientras trataba de encontrar una salida diferente. Volver atrás ya era un suicidio, y si bien parecía haber despistado a sus perseguidores, no tardarían mucho en encontrarlo. Una simple luz a varios metros del sitio iluminada nada más que la mitad para adelante de dónde el chico se hallaba, permitiendo al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad ocultara su figura contra la gran pared que impedía su escape.

—¡ _Kuso_! ¡Kyuubi, sal de donde quiera que estés! —exclamó una de las tres voces a la lejanía, sonando cada vez más cerca—. ¡Sólo queremos cobrar venganza por las vidas que tomaste hace cinco años!

Si bien aquello sólo sirvió para que la piel del rubio se erizara de miedo, algo dentro suyo comenzó a sobreponer el terror de ser atrapado y —muy probablemente— asesinado para concentrarse en aquello que el shinobi había mencionado. El Kyuubi, según el Sandaime le había dicho una vez, fue un monstruo que azotó la aldea de la hoja hacía exactamente cinco años, en el día del nacimiento del Uzumaki.

En aquel entonces Sarutobi simplemente le dijo que la gente a veces tiende a relacionar a la bestia con él como excusa para mortificarlo por las muertes que sucedieron aquella fatídica noche. Naruto se había sentido apenado por lo ocurrido, aún sabiendo que aquello no había sido su culpa en absoluto. Después de todo, él también había perdido a sus padres — entendía a la perfección lo que se sentía odiar a un monstruo abominable como el Kyuubi.

Lo que nunca entendió fue el hecho de que su mera existencia fuese tan repudiada por los demás, incluyendo algunos shinobis que no perdían la oportunidad cada vez que lo veían para mortificarlo con miradas de odio profundo. Pero ahora, cuando aquel parecía ser su fin, un sentimiento de extrañeza comenzó a plantearle dudas acerca de lo que realmente había ocurrido el día de su nacimiento.

—Puedo sentir su débil chakra, Shinji. Heh, ni siquiera se compara al de una rata. Qué miserable.

—Sí Kaito, le haremos un favor al mundo al terminar con su existencia —respondió Shinji con una voz llena de malicia—. ¡Por fin vengaré la vida de mis padres y mi oneesan matando al mismo monstruo que se los llevó!

Naruto sintió como un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose a paso firme. Su cuerpo inmóvil y aturdido por la revelación no pudo evitar reaccionar en una violenta sacudida que lo forzó a ocultarse como pudo junto a un cubo de basura al cual la luz no alcanzaba a revelarlo en la oscuridad.

Sus peores miedos y preocupaciones se volvieron realidad en el momento en el que Shinji (el que parecía ser el líder de los tres) reveló el origen de tanto odio y resentimiento. Él era el Kyuubi, la bestia demoníaca, un destructor, _un asesino_. Por culpa suya, centenares de personas inocentes habían muerto la noche en la que todo ocurrió, incluidos sus padres. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple bebé podría haber causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento al nacer?

Aquella última pregunta, Naruto no supo ni quiso responderla, aterrado de lo que la verdad podría causarle si se enteraba de ella. De hecho, cuando los tres shinobi accedieron al callejón y el líder lo elevó en el aire por su cabello, el rubio simplemente cerró los ojos y evitó ofrecer resistencia alguna.

En su mente, no había más que pensamientos que evocaban completa resignación a su vida y a lo que alguna vez creyó digno de merecer. Como una familia.

—¿Hah? ¿No vas a patalear ni llorar? ¿Ni siquiera un grito de dolor por cómo sujeto tu cabello? —preguntó el que parecía ser Shinji por su voz ronca y llena de odio. Sin embargo, Naruto no dijo nada; optando por apretar los dientes y mantener los ojos cerrados para evitar prolongar lo inevitable. El shinobi, compartiendo una mirada furiosa con sus compañeros, aplicó aún más fuerza en su agarre—. Bien, cómo quieras. Me basta con obtener mi venganza.

—Sé que nos va a encantar mutilarte... _Kyuubi..._

Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera analizar esa voz algo más liviana pero llena de malas intenciones, una katana atravesó su brazo izquierdo, infringiéndole un dolor aún mayor que el que las miradas de odio pudieron haberle causado desde que tenía memoria. Esta vez, y sin poder evitarlo, un alarido escapó de su garganta seca y resonó en el callejón, provocando las risas de sus atacantes.

Lo que siguió después fueron horas y horas de torturas interminables en las que Naruto acabó por no sentir más que el deseo de morir y que su sufrimiento acabase de una vez por todas.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente, como despertando de una muy merecida siesta. El brillo de lo que parecía ser la luz del día rápidamente impidió que sus párpados se elevaran lo suficiente como para reconocer el lugar dónde se encontraba, y pronto se vio forzado a desistir de su intento.

Sus cabellos parecían ser acariciados de forma paulatina por una mano delgada y suave, infundándole sensaciones que lo único que provocaban era que su cuerpo se sumergiese nuevamente en el letargo del que acababa de despertar.

 _Sé que nos va a encantar mutilarte... **Kyuubi...**_

—¡No!

El recuerdo de la horripilante tortura por la que había pasado provocó que su cuerpo se moviera hacia arriba y luego hacia delante de un sólo impulso. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente para por fin reconocer el vasto lugar en el que se encontraba, con un cielo raso de un celeste pálido y numerosas nubes que acompañaban el firmamento dónde el Sol parecía no existir.

Más allá del horizonte se extendía un enorme valle blanco uniforme sin nada que lo distinguiese del sitio dónde el Uzumaki se hallaba. Sin embargo, su mera presencia en aquel lugar lo llenaba de confusión, curiosidad y, por sobre todas las cosas, asombro.

Aún así, un rápido vistazo a su propio cuerpo le reveló que no sólo no tenía heridas, sino que además su vestimenta había cambiado por un kimono completamente blanco. Algo que lo sorprendió gratamente... y aterrorizó al mismo tiempo.

—No te asustes Naruto-kun. Ahora estás a salvo—una voz suave y profunda pronunció aquellas palabras con mucho cuidado, de una manera tan familiar que el chico se preguntó si no la había escuchado antes.

Con cautela, el joven se dio media vuelta, temeroso por la persona que podría encontrarse junto con él, en lo que parecía ser el Más Allá. Pese a todo, sus miedos pronto se desvanecieron una vez que sus ojos tomaron nota de la hermosura y bondad que rodeaba a la mujer arrodillada en el suelo blanco a pocos metros de él.

Un cabello rojo y largo se extendía desde la cabeza de la mujer hasta la zona de la cintura, casi rozando el suelo. Sus orbes violetas emanaban paz y comprensión, junto con una sonrisa maternal que ocupaba su delicado rostro. Naruto, al verla, sintió como algo dentro suyo comenzaba a gritar en un esfuerzo por hacerle entender quién era en realidad aquella persona.

—¿Q-Quién eres? —preguntó el Uzumaki, dando un paso hacia adelante—. ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto-kun —la mujer estiró los brazos en dirección del muchacho, como invitándolo a sentarse en su falda—. Y ese nombre es el que te elegimos tu padre y yo para ti.

Lágrimas rápidamente se arrinconaron en los ojos del muchacho, quien no pudo evitar secárselas con el brazo. Tanto tiempo había soñado con aquel momento, con que alguien apareciese en el infierno de su vida para decirle que no estaba sólo, que de verdad tenía una familia. Con 5 años, Naruto se había acostumbrado a pensar que quienquiera que lo había dejado en aquel orfanato debió haber fallecido con honor defendiendo la aldea.

Eso fue, claro está, hasta que oyó a los asesinos hablando de cómo él era el Kyuubi y había asesinado a mucha gente inocente. Lo que le llevó a pensar que todo aquello era una paranoia, una ilusión producto del sufrimiento que sus perseguidores le infligían en aquel momento a su cuerpo inerte.

—N-no te creo. Kaachan está muerta —ante la mirada dolida de Kushina, Naruto sintió algo de culpa, pero se mantuvo firme—. Y-Yo l-la a-ase-asesiné.

Era claro que Naruto no era ningún chico normal y eso lo acababa de reflejar en ese momento. Su inteligencia superaba incluso la de una persona de 7 años según Sarutobi, lo cual lo había salvado muchas veces en su estadía en un orfanato dónde cada persona —huérfano o no— buscaba cualquier excusa para hacerle la vida imposible.

La hermosa mujer sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano al pecho, justo dónde su corazón estaba.

—No es así Naruto-kun. El Kyuubi lo hizo, no tú.

—¡Pero yo soy el Kyuubi! ¡Todos en la aldea me odian por eso! —exclamó el Uzumaki, incapaz de contener las lágrimas—. ¡Kaachan perdió su vida por culpa—!

— **¡YO SOY TU OKAACHAN NARUTO UZUMAKI!** —interrumpió con un grito la mujer, adoptando una apariencia que contrastaba enormemente con su apariencia maternal y amable. Su cabello, ahora flotando y recubierto por un aura rojiza, sus ojos blancos y la vena hinchada en la frente llenaron de temor al pobre chico quien casi pierde el equilibrio por cómo le temblaban las piernas—. **¡AHORA, VEN AQUÍ Y DAME UN ABRAZO!**

Asintiendo frenéticamente, el Uzumaki se abalanzó a los brazos de Kushina. Su cuerpo tembloroso pronto se vio recubierto por la figura protectora de su madre, quien pronto dejó su enojo atrás para sonreír con satisfacción.

—Así está mejor sochi, ¿lo ves? no fue tan difícil aceptar la verdad...

Naruto, algo más tranquilo, reconoció rápidamente el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su presunta madre y bajó la guardia para apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Kushina. El suave palpitar del corazón de la mujer pronto provocó que numerosas lágrimas humedecieran el kimono del mismo color que el que el muchacho vestía en aquel momento.

—O-Okaachan... —susurró el muchacho con desdén. Verdaderamente le costaba hacerse a la idea de tener una mamá que no sólo estaba ahí con él, sino que también parecía no sentir odio por él como todos los demás.

—Hola sochi.

Por mucho tiempo, ambos permanecieron así, con Kushina acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de su hijo. Su cara expresaba nada más que alegría, y se veía a simple vista que ella también estaba un poco afectada por aquel reencuentro tan confuso.

Sin embargo, una nueva duda comenzó a abrirse paso hasta la mente del perturbado muchacho. Con mucha dificultad, él se apartó del abrazo de su madre y la miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de temor y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

—¿P-Pero cómo es posible? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Acaso morí yo también y ahora vas a castigarme por toda la eternidad? —preguntó finalmente el rubio con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Su rostro pequeño se crispó en desesperación.

—No, nada de eso Naruto-kun —respondió suavemente su madre, recostándolo nuevamente contra su pecho para poder acariciar su cabello como al principio—. Jamás podría castigarte por un crimen que no cometiste. De hecho, el Kyuubi y tú son dos seres completamente diferentes, unidos por un sello que se ubica en la zona de tu abdomen.

—¿Qué quieres decir Kaachan?

Kushina sonrió antes de proseguir con su explicación.

—Que tú, al igual que yo en otros tiempos, eres un Jinchuuriki. Es decir, un shinobi que encierra en su interior a uno de los nueve Bijuu.

Ante aquella afirmación, el Uzumaki resistió el impulso de desabrocharse el kimono para revisar su estómago. Si bien estaba algo sorprendido por la revelación de que una bestia yacía dentro de los confines de un sello ubicado en la zona de su vientre, él ya se había imaginado que existía una conexión entre él y la gran bestia. Sin embargo, lo que aquello significaba no importaba demasiado, sino lo que lo llevó a convertirse en el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

—Espera, si tu eras la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi... ¿Cómo me convertí en tu sucesor?

—...Es una larga historia, pero lo que tienes que saber es que el ataque a la aldea de la hoja fue algo premeditado por un ninja perverso que aprovechó tu nacimiento para controlar al Kyuubi y así destruir la aldea —Kushina sacudió la cabeza para evitar que los recuerdos de aquel incidente deshicieran su buen humor—. Tu padre logró detener al ninja perverso, pero al final el Zorro de las nueve colas fue demasiado fuerte como para ser derrotado. Entonces, no le quedó más remedio que confiarte a ti la tarea de proteger a Konoha...

—...Encerrando al bijuu dentro de mi cuerpo —concluyó el pequeño, ahora fuera del abrazo de su madre y con los ojos fijos en su falda. Su mente, lentamente, comenzaba a comprenderlo todo—. Y touchan... ¿qué le ocurrió? —el joven enfocó la mirada en distintas direcciones, tratando de localizar a su padre... pero sin éxito—. ¿Acaso sigue vivo?

La mirada de Kushina de repente se tornó triste y melancólica, pero justo cuando se disponía a reunir fuerzas para proseguir con la explicación, una voz detrás de ambos la interrumpió.

—Eso es algo que yo podría explicar mejor, si me lo permites, claro está, Kushina.

Naruto giró bruscamente la mirada hacia un costado, en dirección a un hombre alto de cabello blanco largo que se paraba enfrente de ellos con ambos brazos posando detrás de su espalda. Un par de ojos grises y llenos de sabiduría observaban al pequeño con interés desde un rostro noble y aristocrático, con rasgos faciales que denotaban perfección absoluta.

Su vestimenta consistía en un kimono algo más elegante y variado en colores del que llevaban ambos Uzumakis, con matices dorados, naranjas y azules en cada borde, en el obi e incluso en la zona del cuello. Aquel hombre estaba rodeado de un aura ancestral, llena de poder, que denotaba algo cercano a lo divino. O dentro de esa categoría.

El pequeño permaneció varios segundos mirando con asombro al hombre que lo observaba por encima, sumamente calmado y paciente.

—Oh, Kami-sama, es un honor —dijo Kushina, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Naruto-kun, él es Kami-sama.

—¿K-Kami-sama? —preguntó Naruto, enormemente sorprendido. Sus ojos ensanchados y la boca abierta mostraron, en vez del respeto que cualquiera le hubiese mostrado a un Dios, un asombro propio de un niño al que le muestran un jutsu por primera vez—. ¿¡Él es Dios!?

El hombre no pudo evitar carcajear ante el grito de entusiasmo profesado por el hijo de la mujer a la que consideraba una amiga.

—Así es, Naruto.

—Guau, que increíble... ¿Me vas a enseñar a usar los poderes de un Dios ojisan?

—¡Naruto! ¡Muestra algo de respeto! —exclamó Kushina, golpeando la cabeza del muchacho en sorpresa por la osadía que acababa de cometer. Ignorando los lamentos del muchacho, la mujer se tornó hacia Kami-sama con una mueca arrepentida—. Lo lamento mucho.

—No hay por qué disculparse. De hecho, tu hijo me agrada. Puedo ver que no tiene problemas a la hora de expresar lo que dicta su corazón —afirmó la divinidad, para luego sonreír algo divertido—. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Ante una afirmativa de Kushina, el Dios ocupó un lugar frente a la madre y su hijo, quien ahora se encontraba sentado junto a Kami, examinándolo con atención.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño para luego sacudir la cabeza.

—Es que... siempre pensé que Kami-sama se vería como alguien impresionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Con una armadura flameante y una katana que pudiese rebanar el planeta, o algo así —el Uzumaki elevó un dedo para luego apuntarlo en dirección del rostro de la divinidad—. Tú no pareces ser muy impresionante ojisan...

—¡NARUTOOOOOOO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A—?

Pero antes de que Kushina pudiese completar su oración, Kami elevó una mano y la detuvo en seco. Una enorme sonrisa ocupó su rostro brillante y cargado de perfección.

—No Kushina, él tiene razón. Así no me veo muy poderoso ni intimidante, pero ¿no crees que si me viera como los lacayos de Yami (Diosa de la oscuridad) sólo infundiría miedo a todos aquellos que mueren y vienen a mis dominios? —preguntó retóricamente el Dios, dejando al muchacho con mucha realización dentro de su mente—. Por otro lado, es cierto que a veces hay cosas en las que ni yo puedo ni deseo interferir para alterar el balance del mundo. Como el hecho de que el alma de tu padre esté atrapada en los confines del reino del Shinigami.

—N-No comprendo...

La mujer delante de ambos exhaló un suspiro.

—Es natural que no lo hagas. Es más, ni siquiera yo comprendo por qué tuvo que recurrir al Shinigami para sellar al Kyuubi dentro tuyo, cuando bien pudo haber usado el sello del pentagrama celestial que es tan poderoso como el de la parca —explicó Kushina—. Lo juro, a veces Minato era nada más que un simple baka...

—¿Minato? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Kami-sama asintió con aire pensativo y se puso de pie, alzando la cabeza para observar en silencio el propio cielo que él había creado en favor de hacer el paraíso un lugar más placentero. Si bien aquella era un área apartada que él mismo construyó para llevar a cabo la explicación de aquellos asuntos tan importantes, pronto la destruiría para regresar a su lugar en el paraíso.

Pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por explicarle a Naruto. Cosas que requerían de su ajustado tiempo.

—Sí, Minato Namikaze. El Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato —reveló Kami, volviéndose a un Naruto completamente shockeado—. Él es tu padre.

* * *

En la Tierra, más precisamente en Konoha, un grupo de anbus que escoltaban a Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraban en un callejón oscuro y lúgubre, con un aroma a muerte, sangre y entrañas que azotaba el aire con ira. Una escena desgarradora y horripilante se mostraba más allá, cerca de una gran pared que impedía que el callejón se extendiese aún más.

El cuerpo de un muchacho pequeño —o lo que quedaba de él, por el mismo motivo— yacía sin vida en el medio de la oscuridad. Algunas moscas volaban sobre el cadáver, revelándole a todos los presentes que la atrocidad que había sido llevada a cabo allí mismo no tenía más de algunas horas. De hecho, el Sol recién comenzaba a elevarse en el horizonte.

Hiruzen apretó los dientes y sus puños con una ira que era casi palpable en el aire, mientras que el _"intento de asesinato"_ salía de su cuerpo en cantidades exorbitantes. Los anbus que lo escoltaban tenían un duro trabajo al tratar de respirar, ya sea por el hedor a sangre o por la energía del Sandaime.

—¿Quien hizo esto? —preguntó Sarutobi en un tono leve, pero severo. Estaba furioso, algo raro de su carácter, y eso se podía sentir con tan sólo escuchar su voz.

—Fueron tres chuunin, Hokage-sama. Los guardias de la entrada los vieron huir en dirección al bosque.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que lágrimas de rabia y dolor recorrieron las arrugadas mejillas del anciano, quien sentía cómo sus esfuerzos por mantener a Naruto a salvo se derrumbaban ante la horripilante escena que tenía lugar a pocos metros de él.

Había fallado, y el hijo de Minato y Kushina lo pagó con su vida.

—Quiero que envíen a todos los ninjas disponibles tras ellos y a Ibiki también —el Hokage se quitó el sombrero que lo acreditaba como tal en señal de respeto por el pobre muchacho—. Cuando los encuentren, tráiganlos ante mí. Yo me encargaré de ellos —Sandaime dimitió a algunos de sus anbus con un movimiento de su mano. Los demás, sin embargo, permanecieron en silencio, aguardando nuevas órdenes—. Ustedes dos encuentren a todos aquellos aldeanos que estuvieron involucrados o que se negaron a socorrer a Naruto. Eso incluye a los estúpidos del orfanato.

Con un asentimiento, los anbus restantes se desvanecieron en torbellinos de humo, dejando al anciano sólo con el cuerpo mutilado del pobre muchacho. Su cabello rubio, cubierto de sangre, era lo único reconocible de la carnicería que habían hecho con su cuerpo.

—Hiruzen. Vine en cuanto pude.

El Sandaime frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz del que antaño era su compañero de equipo y un buen amigo suyo. Danzō Shimura, actual líder de la "Raíz", se mantenía impasible a un costado del Hokage, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo vendado sobre un bastón de roble. Sus ojos, inafectados por la escena, continuaron observando el cuerpo del Uzumaki en busca de algún indicio que revelase si el Kyuubi se encontraba aún dentro de él o no.

—¿En qué fallé Danzō? ¿Qué es lo que hizo Naruto para merecer esto? —preguntó un abatido Sarutobi, sintiéndose más viejo y derrotado que nunca—. ¿Acaso las advertencias no fueron suficientes para que lo dejaran en paz?

Danzō permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos en los que supo que, por más que quisiera, no iba a poder aprovecharse de la situación. Konoha estaba en peligro, pero el Kyuubi no había hecho su aparición aún. ¿Podría ser...?

—Es posible controlar a todo el mundo con miedo, Hiruzen. Pero si uno no continua reafirmando su control sobre los imbéciles, pronto olvidan su lugar y se creen mejores que el mismísimo Hokage. Tu falta de autoridad provocó esto —un dedo se desprendió del agarre sobre su bastón para apuntar hacia el cadáver—, y llevó al hijo de Minato a una muerte prematura. Si me lo hubieras entregado a mí al nacer como te pedí, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Bajo mi enseñanza, Naruto Uzumaki se convertiría en uno de los shinobi más poderosos de la Hoja. Un arma, si prefieres, pero seguiría con vida. El Kyuubi estaría bajo nuestro control aún, y no sobre aquellos que se lo llevaron.

Ante aquello, el Sandaime ensanchó los ojos.

—¿Crees que...?

—Sí. Esos tres chuunin deben haber sido infiltrados de Orochimaru para capturar al Bijuu más poderoso de todos —prosiguió Danzō, ligeramente preocupado por lo que suponía aquella teoría—. De otra forma, si no hubiesen tenido éxito, el sello se habría roto y el Kyuubi sembraría el terror y la destrucción en la aldea como hace cinco años —el líder de "Raíz" alzó la cabeza al cielo, pensativo, como si observar la luna le trajera respuestas—. Temo que ahora ya sea demasiado tarde.

Pensamientos caóticos azotaron la mente de Hiruzen, quien de inmediato ordenó a Danzō que enviara un equipo para ayudar en la búsqueda de los atacantes. La idea de su aldea sucumbiendo al poder de Orochimaru y el Kyuubi lo hizo replantearse su capacidad como líder de la Aldea de la Hoja.

* * *

—...Y el sello simplemente desapareció, como si el Bijuu dentro de su cuerpo hubiese... perecido.

Orochimaru chasqueó su larga lengua con decepción. El que los ninjas desertores de Konoha hubiesen acudido a él para concretar una venganza contra Naruto Uzumaki había sido el desencadenante de la muerte del muchacho, algo que no le importaba al Sannin en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, lo que sí le molestó fue que sus nuevos esclavos hubiesen regresado sin la bestia.

—Caballeros, si creen que voy a pretender que el Zorro de las nueve colas simplemente desapareció, están muy equivocados —anunció Orochimaru, caminando impacientemente frente a los tres shinobis arrodillados en el frío suelo—. Su trabajo era muy simple, y aún así fallaron. Oh bueno, así es la vida.

—¡Así fue como ocurrió Orochimaru-sama! ¡No es una invención nuestra! —exclamó Shinji, visiblemente preocupado—. Es más, luego de que aquello ocurriera, nos vimos forzados a escapar de la escena. Los pocos aldeanos que no sabían de nuestro plan de asesinar al muchacho rápidamente descubrieron lo que sucedió y alertaron a los anbus.

—¡De no haber huído, la ira del Sandaime habría caído sobre—!

El Sannin bostezó sonoramente con desinterés, muy para la desesperación de Kaito quien se había atrevido a ponerse de pie. Con un gesto de su mano hacia la oscuridad del salón, Orochimaru llamó a su más fiel sirviente.

—¿Sí, Orochimaru-sama?

—Kabuto, lleva a estos tres incompetentes al cuarto de experimentos. Creo que encontré los voluntarios que necesitaba.

Antes de que alguno de los asesinos pudiera atreverse siquiera a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, todos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo, con Kabuto acomodando un par de gafas que llevaba sobre sus ojos.

—¿Qué haremos sin el Kyuubi, señor? —preguntó rápidamente para impedir que su maestro abandonase el cuarto.

Con el cuerpo volteado en otra dirección, y sin mucho interés, Orochimaru se encogió de hombros y lentamente atravesó el pórtico de salida.

—Jamás pensé que estos tres podrían capturar al Zorro, aún teniendo en su poder el pergamino prohibido que les otorgué para llevar a cabo esta tarea —explicó el hombre, permitiendo que la obscuridad consumiera su figura—. Seguiremos con el plan B, tal como estaba previsto.

Ninguno de los dos en aquel cuarto siquiera atisbó a pensar que en realidad la leyenda de Naruto Uzumaki no había acabado aquella noche. De hecho, aquella serie de acontecimientos sólo comenzaba la leyenda del Guerrero de Kami.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor.**

And... it's done! Sí, un poco corto y desprolijo, pero aún estoy practicando. Me falta mucho para ser mejor, pero espero que el "intro" de esta historia les haya gustado.

El próximo capítulo tendrá un poco más de explicación por parte de Kami y marcará el inicio del entrenamiento de Naruto.

Reviews con sus opiniones serían muy agradecidos. Se despide atentamente:

Gideon Wyeth.


End file.
